1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to an information processing device, a content display method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a web server to use application software capable of interpreting hypertext markup language (HTML), for example, a web browser, so as to display content (hereinafter, also referred to as “HTML content”) created using HTML by a personal computer or mobile phone.
Recently, a range of functions for HTML content has increased. Content capable of being displayed as the HTML content has a wide range including music, still images, moving images, and the like as well as text. For example, moving images included in the HTML content may be reproduced on a web browser executable in a personal computer or a mobile phone by a user's manipulation.